


Бенетар

by pino_cchio



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio
Summary: Тони Старк и Небула летят на Землю.Роуд-стори или "Если я перестану смеяться, я заплачу".





	1. Так всё началось

**Author's Note:**

> Самый амбициозный кроссовер года: Тони Старк и Небула на Титане.  
> (Это моё "я не знаю, что об этом думать, поэтому начинаю очередной сборник". Считайте это заявлением).  
> AU-missing scene, если это вам о чём-нибудь говорит.

Всё началось с фразы «Нам не хватит топлива добраться до Терры».

Затем последовал один короткий, внимательный до озноба взгляд и такое же обыденное: «А ты сдохнешь, прежде чем мы доберёмся до заправки».

Смеяться было больно, но не смеяться было невозможно: Небула щёлкала по приборной панели уцелевшего «Бенетара», за бортом завывал сухой ветер, где-то там прах уже давно смешался с песком, а мозг обрабатывал информацию быстрее, чем Тони успевал её осознавать. Очень не хватало Пятницы и исправного костюма, сильно мешала дыра в боку, и он, кажется, всё-таки потерял прилично крови: то, что она не текла наружу вовсе не означало, что она сейчас не затапливала его лёгкие и, ну, это было очевидно. Дышалось через раз, перед глазами немного плыло, руки дрожали, и его то и дело бросало в холодный пот. Рядом была только устрашающего вида Смурфетта, — «Небула. Идиот», — которая из исключительно благородных соображений затащила его на борт, и Тони не верил в фортуну, фатум и прочую эзотерическую ерунду, но с точки зрения банальной статистики, его шансы выжить и уж тем более спастись стремились к нулю.

Он причислял себя к скучным реалистам и вот это всё: планета, которой совершенно точно нет на звёздной карте Солнечной системы, пришельцы, которых куда больше, чем землян, космические Санта-Барбары, семейные драмы, спрессованные сингулярности… Это всё немного _чересчур_. Где-то там должен был замаячить эндшпиль, конец этой чёртовой игры. Малодушная мысль о том, что он больше не жилец, и дальше вы как-нибудь тяните эту лямку сами, а он отвоевался, хватит, держала его мучительные двадцать минут, что они добирались до космолёта. Захотелось вдруг закрыть глаза и испустить дух. Рассыпаться в прах, брякнув загадочное «по-другому было нельзя» и сварливо добавив «а я вам говорил», и остаться воспоминанием.

«Погиб на Титане. За просто так».

«Был вроде как полезен».

Межгалактическая передовица — _там_ его имени ещё не было.

— Нам не хватит топлива добраться до Терры. А ты сдохнешь, прежде чем мы доберёмся до заправки.

Небула говорила так, будто бы действительно рассчитывала добраться до Земли. Словно никто из них полчаса назад не развалился на атомы, словно огромный лиловый мудак не свалил на Землю с нашпигованной камнями перчаткой, словно…

_«Простите»._

Словно что-то ещё можно было исправить, а ей нужен был покалеченный землянин в неисправном костюме на борту.

С этого-то всё и началось. Тони засмеялся, и, наверное, со смехом было что-то не так. Или, возможно, дело было в слезах. Небула достала из-под кресла пилота аптечку и вколола ему в шею какую-то дрянь.

«Транквилизатор. Вот же инопланетная стерва», — было последним, о чём он подумал, прежде чем сдаться на волю уютной темноте.

Почти.

...«Бенетар», серьёзно? «Если твоё сердце сдастся, ты захочешь меня обнять» [1]?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — Режиссёр Джеймс Ганн в своём Twitter сообщил, что новый корабль Стражей Галактики носит говорящее название «Бенетар» (https://vk.com/shieldvk?w=wall-16739132_254951). «Если твоё сердце сдастся, ты захочешь меня обнять» — строчка из песни Love is a Battlefield.


	2. Настойка из плотоядной риксы

Тони проснулся от злого рычания двигателя и тянущей боли в левом боку.

Открыл глаза, оглядел украшенный рождественской гирляндой низкий стальной потолок и на пробу пошевелил пальцами ног и рук — левая онемела и слушалась плохо, но, в целом, никакого фатального «это-инфаркт»-дискомфорта он не ощущал. Конечности были на месте, он хорошо видел и слышал, и если не считать того, что он всё ещё понятия не имел, где, чёрт возьми, он находится, то мыслил Тони тоже ясно. А значит, поводов для паники пока не было и…

_«Я не хочу уходить»._

И, да, конечно. Забвение было бы слишком щедрым подарком.

Тони по привычке постучал за ухом, не обнаружил коммуникатор, и пожаловавшая наконец паническая атака едва не проглотила его с головой.

Он не так рассчитывал закончить этот день.

Они с Пеппер собирались в Westville café, в Челси, на восемнадцатой улице. Владелец был преданным и очень вежливым фанатом Железного Человека: автографы просил тихо, всех прочих почитателей к Старку не подпускал. Ангел, а не ресторатор — Пеппер любила в теплую погоду занять столик на улице и пить мартини в ожидании своего Очень Вегетарианского Салата. Говорила что-то про самые вкусные крутоны и хитро стреляла в него глазами, всем своим видом провоцируя на колкость. Но вегетарианские бургеры с грибами в этой забегаловке действительно были вкусными, мартини очень сухим, а Пеппер в такие вечера — особенно красивой.

Тони не капризничал.

Не больше, чем обычно, если это вообще имело хоть какое-то значение здесь и сейчас, когда двигатель шумел слишком громко, бок болел как будто бы не взаправду, а дышалось подозрительно легко.

Покосившись на туго перебинтованную грудную клетку, Тони с опаской огляделся в поисках куртки, и…

— На спинке кресла.

…Суетным копошением всё-таки выдал себя.

— Неплохо для землянина.

— Чем ты меня накачала? — Тони потянулся за курткой, неловко вдел руки в рукава, торопливо застегнул змейку и только после аккуратно повёл плечами: пустяковый дискомфорт по сравнению с тем, что было на Титане. Он не то чтобы был здоров, но он уже не умирал, а это хорошая новость.

— Настойка из плотоядной риксы. Временная мера: нужно три дозы, чтобы полностью излечиться, но здесь больше нет.

— Я ожидал что-нибудь, оканчивающееся на «-ин», «-дон», «-ксин» или «-циллин», но плотоядная рикса тоже сойдёт.

Небула на пару мгновений отвлеклась от радужного коридора за лобовым стеклом, покосилась на него, не оценив сомнительный юмор, но промолчала.

— Двигатель шумит так, будто корпус у этой посудины алюминиевый. Либо это, либо он вот-вот заглохнет.

— Остановимся и больше не заведёмся, — отрезала Небула. — До Забвения два прыжка — дотянем, — отвела взгляд от размытого коридора впереди и как будто бы смущённо, негромко спросила: — Ты инженер?

— Механик. Тони.

Хоть он, очевидно, и не в Теннеси, Роуз Хилл. Парню бы понравилось.

— А ты Небула. Ещё одна приёмная дочь Таноса?

Руль между металлических пальцев угрожающе затрещал.

От кресла, на котором он сидел, почудился резкий запах собачьей шерсти, на приборной панели затрясла головой дурацкая хрустальная лягушка; в подстаканнике задребезжал старенький Zune, а корабль шёл на сверхсветовой скорости — пару дней назад Тони бы и сам себе не поверил. Он чувствовал себя Алисой, нырнувшей в кроличью нору: Шляпник тут был кровожадней канонного, вместо чая угощали пушечным залпом, а чудесного в этой Стране было чуть. Больше походило на «Империя наносит ответный удар», и…

_«Помните такой древний фильм?»_

— Я убью его.

Тони прикрыл глаза и, стиснув левую руку в кулак, нервно дёрнул уголком губ.

— И что это даст?

Квилла, Дракса, Мантис, Стрэнджа и… И Питера это к жизни не вернёт. Будь всё так просто, Стивен не отдал бы Таносу камень. Будь всё так просто, Тони был бы мёртв, а…

— Свободу. Мне.

— Но хочешь-то ты сестру.

Небула ударила по кнопке автопилота и повернулась к Старку. Осмотрела его с ног до головы, наполовину презрительно, наполовину отчаянно, и с гневом в ничуть не механическом, как следовало бы ожидать, голосе проговорила:

— Ваш колдун продал камень за тебя, Тони Старк. Только поэтому ты на борту.

Ну, если бы он мог почувствовать ещё больше ответственности.

— Да. — Тони растянул губы в фальшивой улыбке, машинально потёр грудь и поднялся. —И мне вот что нужно: полный бак топлива, звездная карта, исправный двигатель и дальнобойный передатчик. И информация. Два прыжка — по времени это сколько?

— Несколько секунд, но между двумя точками — поле астероидов. Около двенадцати минут.

Боковым зрением видя направленный на себя пристальный взгляд, он схватил оставленный на ручке кресла пад и снова устроился в кресле.

Признаться, на свете осталось крайне мало вещей, способных его удивить. Тони был в космосе. Смотрел на Землю с орбиты, пролетал сквозь портал в иной мир и на сегодняшний день мог с уверенностью сказать, что неизведанного во Вселенной по-прежнему предостаточно, но вот удивляться он порядком отвык.

Однако напротив него сидела девушка киборг, они шли на сверхсветовой скорости за пределами Солнечной системы, а сегодня утром он и понятия не имел о существовании Верховного мага в Нью-Йорке.

Верховного мага хоть где-нибудь, что не было Асгардом.

— Успеешь рассказать про папочку. Уверен, мне понравится.


	3. Нечего терять

— Танос родился Девиантом.

— То есть? — Тони отвлёкся от планшета. — Нездоровым? С прибабахом? Что он психопат, а не просто с изюминкой, я заметил.

— Отличающимся от своей расы, — скривилась Небула. — Носителем мутантного гена. Внешне не похожим ни на кого в Галактике.

Они подошли к первой точке прыжка, и Тони, завороженный, даже привстал. Пошарил позади себя ладонью в поисках пада и, дотянувшись, вывел на экран данные с навигационных систем.

— Гонений на него не было, но… Он ограничивал свой круг общения своим братом и рано вышел из-под опеки родителей. В академии отдавал предпочтение естественным наукам и очень быстро решил, что учебные пособия не слишком подробны. Сначала страсть к препарированию мелкого зверья казалась преподавателям очаровательной. Потом он перешёл на домашний скот и получил первый выговор от Совета Академии: им поступало слишком много жалоб от недовольных фермеров.

— Когда у отца в гараже заканчивались машины, я шарился по свалкам, — чёрт знает зачем встрял Тони и тут же напоролся на скептический взгляд Небулы. — Я знаю, что это не одно и то же. К слову пришлось.

— Даже если бы ты воровал чужие, до Таноса тебе было бы далеко, — ядовито заметила Небула. — Потому что анатомические атласы Титанов тоже показались ему недостаточно наглядными. И он начал убивать. Представь себе восторг преподавателей, когда они обнаружили его в секционной с трупом одного из студентов. И ещё больший восторг всех остальных, когда оказалось, что этот труп — семнадцатый.

Тони нахмурился, рассеянно скользя взглядом по полю астероидов.

— И остался после этого на свободе? Он сказал Стрэнджу…

— Что бы он ни сказал, он приукрасил. Нет, все понимали, что силой его не удержать. Таноса изгнали, но прежде, чем покинуть Титан, он зарезал свою мать. Убил отца и брата при побеге, и исчез на следующие три сотни лет.

— Три сотни лет, — тупо повторил Тони. — Ну разумеется. А дальше?

— Вернулся, но уже на «Святилище», с Чёрным Орденом и речами о необходимой прополке. Единомышленников не нашёл и запустил на Титане техногенную катастрофу.

— Идея ему понравилась, и он отправился с крестовым походом по Галактике.

Небула кивнула, облетая очередной астероид, и невидящим взором посмотрела на навигационную карту.

— До того, как он обратил внимание на Терру, он проредил четырнадцать обитаемых планет. Лишь на трёх из них он искал камни, а с двух — увёз трофеи. Сначала меня, потом Гамору.

— Гамора — это та, что любимая дочь.

Злая усмешка скривила дрожащие губы, и у следующего астероида корабль дал особенно крутой крен — Тони качнуло в сторону, отчего он больно приложился боком о подлокотник, а правое крыло звездолета едва не ударилось об астероид поменьше, и Небула тут же выровняла корабль.

— Гамора ненавидела его. И в этой ненависти, отчаянной, дикой, ненасытной, он находил удовольствие. Она была его ахиллесовой пятой: освобождала пленников, саботировала миссии, подстрекала врагов. Культивировала в себе ярость, лелеяла обиду за убитых сородичей, и чем бешеней становилась её ненависть, тем больше он ею восхищался.

Тони отложил в сторону планшет и сцепил пальцы рук в замок. Посмотрел на резкий, будто бы заострившийся от боли и злости профиль, и отвёл взгляд: чужая скорбь вдруг показалась слишком откровенной, слишком ядовитой, чтобы смотреть на неё в упор.

— Но и на её строптивость нашлась узда.

— Ты.

Небула сглотнула, не найдя в себе сил на кивок.

— Он не мог причинить ей боль, но вот я… — Она повернулась к Тони в пол-оборота и покачала головой. — Ты можешь думать, что он обошёлся с вами жестоко, но поверь: в этот раз скорбь толкнула его на милосердие. Быть может, лучше забыть об этом, как о страшном сне, и затаиться где-нибудь на окраине Галактики. Человеческий век недолог, а на Терре, вероятнее всего, не осталось никого, кто был бы тебе дорог.

— Всегда есть, за кого сражаться.

— Плевать мне на мир.

— Ты винишь Гамору в том, что она рассказала, где камень. Винила до того, как Танос убил её.

— Потому что так бы поступила она!

Небула сорвалась с места, и стальная хватка на шее перекрыла воздух. Тони судорожно вдохнул, чувствуя, как стиснувшие чужие запястья ладони покрываются покорёженным металлом, как неровно гудят репульсоры и больно впивается оплавленный корпус костюма в грудь. Упёрся ладонью в плечо, зная, совершенно точно зная, что хотела бы она убить, он не успел бы и пикнуть, и расслабился. В голове вдруг воцарилась пустота, потрясающая и чистая, как тогда, на танкере Роксон, когда он думал, что Пеппер мертва, и, выживет он или нет, терять ему абсолютно _нечего_.

Все прошлые обиды, победы и проигрыши, ничего не значащие в масштабе Вселенной достижения и ошибки — всё показалось ему такой ерундой перед лицом настоящей катастрофы, что в этот миг Тони себя отпустил.

Пеппер, Роуди, Хэппи, Брюс, Наташа, Клинт, Тор, Стив…

 _Боги_ , ему вдруг нестерпимо захотелось наорать на Роджерса, потому что, что бы они друг другу ни сказали, какими бы окончательными и безнадёжными ни казались их разногласия, всё это было _поправимо_.

Сердце кольнуло осознанием, и Тони, потрясённый, почувствовал, как глаза обожгло невыплаканными слезами. Горло сдавил тугой комок, и он, смотря точно в чёрные глаза Небулы, повторил слова мальчишки, который ещё ничего в жизни не видел.

Мальчишки, который не хотел уходить.

— Когда ты владеешь силой и не используешь её, ты всегда будешь виновен в том, что не предотвратил.

Небула хрипло, надрывно рассмеялась и теперь скорее держала руку на его горле, чем действительно пыталась задушить.

— Да, — язвительно согласилась она. — И вот ты здесь, за миллионы миль от дома, раненный. Все, кто был с тобой — мертвы. Все, кто остался, возможно, тоже. Так скажи мне, в чём смысл? — она отпустила его, возвращаясь к штурвалу, и раздражённо смахнула скатившуюся по щеке слезу. — Гамора обрекла на гибель половину населения Терры, спасая меня. Квилл едва не угробил всех вас, пытаясь отомстить за Гамору. Я — продала бы Галактику, верни мне это сестру. И не ври, что поступил бы иначе. Так скажи мне, Тони Старк, почему теперь всё должно быть по-другому?

Они подошли к следующей точке прыжка, и Тони уверенно взялся за штурвал.

— Потому что терять нам больше нечего. — Навигационная карта предупреждающе загорелась красным, и Небула, растерянно оглянувшись, убрала руки с руля. — Дашь порулить?


	4. За отвёртку скидка

— Ретранслятор потянет тысячи на две. Пачка ксонолитовых спиц, два карбонитовых блока, моток медной проволоки, электромагнит, проводник, набор антигравитационных гранат, вольфрамовый стержень, два портативных скафандра, два реактивных ранца, ионный генератор нано-частиц и… Отвёртка? — Торговец почесал обрюзгший подбородок и хищно причмокнул. — За всё про всё пятнадцать тысяч юнитов, парень.

— А не слипнется? — Старк сверился с планшетом и заломил бровь.

— Это с учётом пятипроцентной скидки за опт и отвёртку. Тут одних спиц на тысячу.

— На Ксандере пачка за три сотни.

— Вот и лети на Ксандер, — отчего-то обиделся гуманоид. — Танос там как раз полпланеты с землёй сравнял, может и найдёшь, у кого купить.

Позади него вывеска какого-то не то бара, не то борделя с грохотом разбилась о разрушенные ступеньки. Где-то вдалеке послышался очередной взрыв, полуметровый членистоногий инопланетянин перестал поливать из крохотного ведёрка полыхающую торговую палатку, раздосадовано пробормотал что-то себе под нос и, сев прямо за землю, внезапно закурил.

— Что? — спросил торговец в ответ на красноречивый взгляд. — Танос заглядывает к нам каждый год, а траурные венки отпугивают покупателей. Берёшь или нет?

Тони скривился, в очередной раз конвертируя юниты в знакомую валюту и, вспомнив вдруг, что в торге нет никакого смысла, пусть и тратит он не своё, перевёл продавцу всю сумму.

— То-то же. — Гуманоид принялся любезно упаковывать купленное в ящик. — Сам-то откуда будешь?

— С Земли, — глухо отозвался Старк, посылая Небуле сообщение о готовности.

— Серьёзно? — удивился торговец, подумал с пару секунд и шлёпнул в ящик ещё один скафандр. — В качестве утешительного приза.

— Мило.

— Эй, между прочим я не всегда такой щедрый, так что…

Тони поставил ящик на взрытую почву, едва не охнув от тут же прострелившей левый бок острой боли, и, тихо ругнувшись, прикинул расстояние от барахолки до стоянки у заправочных станций. С отвращением признался самому себе, что не дотащит, и машинально потёр генератор на груди. Стиснул зубы, живо вообразив, как те крошатся от прилагаемого усилия, и, схватившись за ручку, потянул стальную дуру прямо по земле.

Доковылял до ближайшего относительно уцелевшего и годного для посадки участка и сбросил Небуле новые координаты встречи. Ощущение горячей влаги под рёбрами было едва ли добрым знаком, но на сей раз железного привкуса крови на языке не чувствовалось. Переведя дух, он прочёл лаконичное «две минуты» на коммуникаторе и осмотрелся вокруг.

Забвение походило на огромный, побитый стихией баркас.

К пойманной чужим гравитационным полем голове древнего гиганта швартовался один космический корабль за другим, жизнь кипела как в изъеденной опарышами гнилой черепушке, но едва ли вокруг можно было отыскать хотя бы одно уцелевшее здание. Они провели на планете не более получаса, и чем больше скапливалось на улицах народу, тем менее очевидными становились разрушения: мало кто из прибывших удивлялся творящейся вокруг разрухе, а местные, тихо растащив трупы по подвалам, вернулись к покорёженным прилавкам с пугающим хладнокровием.

Обыденная катастрофа. Въевшаяся под кожу привычка хоронить соседей по торговым палаткам. Близкими друзьями или родственниками те могли и не быть, но чего ради с утра до ночи батрачить на межгалактическом рынке, если завтра вся собранная касса достанется более удачливому соседу, Тони представить не мог. Постапокалипсис в его воображении вообще выглядел иначе, но, стоило признать: до сего момента он никогда в действительности и не задумывался, каково оно, когда почти всех не стало.

От мыслей о Земле неприятно засосало под ложечкой, так что гул двигателя за спиной зазвучал вовремя.

— Это… отвёртка? — Небула повертела между пальцев инструмент и скептически заломила бровь.

— Вас всех напрягает её внешний вид или факт существования?

— У тебя на груди генератор нано-частиц, а ты купил _отвёртку_.

— Генератор я тоже купил, но если тебе интересно…

Небула протянула ему небольшую склянку, и Тони с подозрением уставился на тёмно-бурую жидкость.

— Яд?

— Плотоядная рикса.

— О. — Старк открыл пробку, принюхался, тут же порадовавшись тому, что в первый раз был без сознания, и с сомнением покосился на Небулу. — Она же не сделает из меня рептилоида?

Небула нахмурилась, и Тони попробовал ещё раз.

— Роберт Говард? «Королевство теней»? Нет? Я, знаешь ли, не имею ничего против контроля разума, но я неплохо справляюсь и без…

— Рана заживёт быстрее, — перебила она его. — Пей.

Проглотить вышло только со второго раза. Поморщившись от разлившейся по нёбу горечи, Старк прижал ладонь к губам и с лёгкой завистью уставился на то, как Небула легко подняла коробку с накупленным барахлом.

— Полегчало?

Удивительно, но…

— Да.

— После третьей дозы заживёт совсем.

Тони поднялся вслед за ней по трапу, устало шлёпнулся на кресло второго пилота и огляделся в поисках воды. Раскрутив крышку фляги, осушил почти наполовину, поёрзал на месте, с восторгом чувствуя, как затихает режущая боль под рёбрами, и глубоко вдохнул.

— Так сколько до Земли?

— Неделя, если хотим обойтись без дозаправки.

— А мы хотим?

— Хотим.

Старк с подозрением прищурился, и Небула, отведя взгляд, нехотя проговорила:

— Я… Не на всех планетах желанный гость.

Ну, это Тони понять мог. Посмотрел на удаляющуюся в иллюминаторе разворошённую землю Забвения, покосился на штурвал и логично рассудил, что координаты на первых порах лучше доверить Небуле. Пёстрые туманности вокруг, несмотря на свою одинаково _пёструю_ однообразность, завораживали, и Старк в который раз подумал, что сложись всё иначе, будь он моложе и не держи его на Земле так много, он бы рванул сюда если не навсегда, то на достаточно долгий срок. Год, может два. Столько, сколько потребовалось бы, чтобы увидеть всё то, что породило этот необыкновенный корабль и безумное многообразие всевозможного барахла на Забвении.

Тони устал, потерял много крови, по-прежнему немного паниковал и спешил вернуться домой, но возле самого сердца зудел знакомый с детства азарт. Неутолимое любопытство, которое просыпалось всякий раз, стоило ему увидеть то, предназначение чего он не знал.

Все самые классные и сложные фичи на Земле изобретал он.

Здесь всё было иначе.

— То, как он сражался с тобой, — вдруг подала голос Небула, и Тони вспомнил, почему он вообще оказался за парсеки от Земли. — Это уважение.

Старк недоумённо моргнул, и Небула, пряча глаза, пояснила:

— Мусор под ногами он просто сметает. Борется — с равными.

— Он и тебя не убил.

— Меня в назидание, — качнула она головой. — Тебя — в качестве признания.

Они вышли в открытый космос, и Тони незрячими глазами посмотрел на индикатор топлива.

Бак был полным.

— Этим признанием и подавится.


	5. Я могу с этим жить

— Охренеть.

Тони зажал между зубов фонарик и с неприличным восторгом уставился вглубь открытого коленного сустава Небулы.

— Рада радовать, — буркнула та, отвернувшись в противоположную сторону.

Снятая металлическая пластинка лежала рядом с открытым ящиком для инструментов, и Тони искренне жалел, что не прикупил голографический конструктор.

На второе их утро на борту Тони предложил Небуле посмотреть левую ногу. Небула подволакивала её при ходьбе и не могла согнуть, когда садилась за штурвал. После долгих уговоров — _боги!_ он же самая дорогая автопомощь в мире: от неё _не_ отказываются — и угроз, она согласилась.

Старк ожидал увидеть внутри сложную биоэлектрическую систему, но на такое чудо он не рассчитывал. Судя по тому, как Небула двигалась, органическое оптоволокно как минимум считывало потенциалы с живых мышц в момент их сокращения. Как максимум, было оснащено собственной проводящей системой. Тони сам располагал подобными технологиями и узнал больше, чем собирался, когда проектировал протезы для Роуди. Сидел над оцифрованными талмудами по нейробиологии подобно одухотворённому аспиранту и только и успевал, что надиктовывать Пятнице алгоритмы. На самом деле он мог бы состряпать на этом ещё один патент, но сразу после было не до нового проекта, а когда время, наконец, появилось, он шастал по инопланетному пончику в компании слишком самостоятельного для куска ткани плаща.

И склонного к самодеятельности школьника.

Так что, да, с локоматами он решил потягаться как-нибудь в другой раз, а пока смотрел на слегка жутковатый симбиоз из металла и органических нервных волокон и не слишком успешно боролся с подкатившим к горлу приступом тошноты. Убрал от распотрошённой коленки руки с зажатой между пальцев отвёрткой, вытащил изо рта фонарик и зло стиснул зубы.

— Ты должна была…

Провёл ладонью по лбу и безмолвно, как опытный слепой, уставился куда-то мимо её плеча.

— Умереть от болевого шока? — старательно отводя глаза, подсказала Небула. — Существует много способов ослабить боль, не лишая сознания.

Тони осмотрелся вокруг в поисках хотя бы несчастного лидокаинового спрея, потом подумал о том, что не слишком разумно прыскать чем бы то ни было в незнакомый ему полуорганический сплав, и шумно выдохнул.

— Дерьмовая воспитательная мера.

Та нервно хмыкнула и сцепила пальцы в замок на здоровой ноге.

— Обезболить можно?

Небула продемонстрировала ему откупоренную флягу, запрокинула голову, делая щедрый глоток, и снова отвернулась.

Обескураживающе человеческий жест для кого-то настолько… Ну, _не человека_. Тони выдохнул, подумав было выклянчить глоток замечательного пойла, и вернулся к распотрошённому суставу. Осторожно коснувшись порванных волокон, он аккуратно подцепил повреждённое соединение и ловко принялся распутывать клубок из опалённых проводов. Часть пришлось откусить плоскогубцами — никто, судя по всему, не озаботился повреждением вовремя и теперь ему приходилось менять гибкую проволоку на ксонолитовые спицы: надёжнее мягких металлов, но подвижность, так или иначе, пострадает. Можно, конечно, попробовать накалить ксонолит и соединить его с органическим волокном, но едва ли температура в несколько сотен градусов будет безопасна для органики.

— Лучший друг моего друга убил моих родителей.

Слова вырвались раньше, чем Тони успел себя остановить, и дело было в абсолютной тишине: кричи из колонок AC/DC или Black Sabbath, ему бы и в голову не пришло озвучивать роящиеся в голове мысли. Он бы думал их молча или жаловался на жизнь Пятнице, возможно, строчил бы гневные сообщения Роуди — делал бы что угодно, лишь бы не плакаться первому встречному, но…

— Это по-прежнему важно?

Старк моргнул, не сразу уловив суть и интонацию вопроса, и отвлёкся от тонких металлических волокон.

— Нет. Если мы о мире. — Встряхнул головой, ошарашенный оговоркой, вернулся к работе и нервно улыбнулся. — Забудь. Не привык работать в тишине, вот и…

— А если о тебе?

А если о нём, то это глупо и неуместно.

В его жизни был Говард. Жесткосердечный и хладнокровный, нетерпимый к чужой глупости и подхалимству, слишком умный, чтобы быть хоть сколько-нибудь приятным, и слишком практичный, чтобы растрачивать и без того скудное тепло на детей.

У него был Обадайя. Жадный до наживы ублюдок, которого он любил дурацкой, стыдной любовью брошенного ребёнка, радовался вниманию больше, чем подаркам, и почему-то думал, что любить тот его обязан и хотеть чего-то кроме него (деньги, кресло генерального директора и снова деньги) не может по определению.

У него было несчётное количество женщин, подхалимов-приятелей и малообразованных попрошаек, липнувших к заднице похлеще банных листов.

В его жизни было предостаточно дерьма, но слишком большой для своего тощего тельца, со странными представлениями о добре, зле, долге и морали, злой на язык и скорый на расправу Стив Роджерс негодяем не был.

Упрямым как стадо баранов — да.

Нетерпимым — дважды «да».

Жестоким — тоже да.

Возлагал ли Тони на него больше надежд, чем Стив мог оправдать?

С губ Старка сорвался короткий, нервный смешок, он неопределённо качнул головой и поудобней перехватил паяльник.

— Да. Но я могу с этим жить.

Взгляду Небулы достало материальности, но органическое волокно на незнакомом сплаве привлекало его куда больше разговора по душам.

Спустя пару минут Небула потянулась за стареньким Zune, Кэт Стивенс запел о безумном мире, а прощение по-прежнему зависело лишь от умения прощать.

…И Тони, видит Бог, прощать умел так же хорошо, как чинить сломанные вещи.


	6. Сектор К-17

— Стакар это… Ну, рассыпался прямо за штурвалом. И Сина с Вилсаром. — Краглин вытер нос тыльной стороной ладони, и голограмма пошла рябью. — А Пит?..

— Нет, — отрезала Небула.

На борту повисла гулкая тишина, прерываемая лишь треском переговорного устройства.

Связь заработала, стоило им преодолеть первый парсек. Коммуникатор запищал, и Тони пришлось обругать себя на разный лад за царапнувшую сердце надежду: паршивая мысль, что с ними пытались связаться с Земли, пришла в голову сама, и засиявшая подобно маяку вера в лучшее едва не разбила его в очередной раз вдребезги.

Сквозь космический эфир к ним прорывалась отнюдь не Пятница, а лупоглазый парень с петушиным гребнем на макушке. Выглядел он малость комично и глупо, причудливо шепелявил и смотрел куда угодно, только не на хмурую Небулу. Как Тони уяснил, он не то космический пират, не то какой-то дальний родственник Квилла, не то бедовый ухажёр: разговор с Небулой у него не клеился, но старался он отчаянно. По нескромному мнению Старка, прежде чем подкатывать, стоило хотя бы умыться, но, судя по дрожащей в круглых глазах панике, горсток пепла и на его корабле было достаточно — шутить над несчастным было бы не гуманно.

В конце концов устав от нелепого флирта, Старк сполз в кресле пониже и принялся по новой пересобирать генератор.

— Вы сейчас в К-17?

Тони сверился с картой и мысленно кивнул. Они были в секторе К-17, левее шестнадцатого и ниже восемнадцатого. Сориентироваться номер сектора не особенно помогал, но нумерация давала хоть какое-нибудь представление о времени: они пересекали один сектор примерно за четыре земных часа. За первый сектор он разобрался с ногой Небулы, пока преодолевали второй — успел с ней поссориться, весь третий угрюмо молчал, и вот теперь слушал заигрывания шепелявого дрища. Время тянулось немилосердно долго, а Тони тяготился замкнутым пространством и отсутствием возможности спрятаться в мастерской. В сон клонило со страшной силой, и он мог бы поспать, но роящиеся в голове мысли напоминали то о космосе за толстым стеклом, то о щелчке, то о работающем коммуникаторе.

Мозг лихорадочно требовал действия, тело — отдыха, а во всём этом Старку виделась какая-то логическая дыра: чем старательней он пытался понять, тем темнее оказывался найденный им тупик. Стоило отвлечься от проклятых мысленных расчётов хотя бы на пару часов и, возможно, всё-таки прилечь (или выпить), но сон грозил забвением, а более всего он боялся потерять остатки концентрации. Тони не знал, что произошло, не знал, что должно было произойти, тосковал по Пятнице и не имел ни малейшего понятия, как поступить с имеющейся у него информацией: её было мало, ничто из известного ему не тянуло на факт, а работать под давлением он ненавидел более всего — только слепо-глухой не обратил бы внимания на звучавший в голосе Стрэнджа намёк.

Тони снова жил взаймы, но на сей раз не был уверен в своём на это праве.

Проще было думать так и самому давить на свою же супергеройскую педаль, чем ждать, пока какого-либо действия от него потребует… Да вот хоть та же Небула.

— Будьте осторожны: у тоннеля в двадцать первом тьма гравитационных аномалий.

— Меня больше волнует солнечная буря в двадцать пятом, — качнула головой Небула.

Краглин неловко потёр шею, отвлекаясь на кого-то позади окошка коммуникатора, и неуверенно поёрзал.

— Мне пора. Я… я свяжусь с вами через два сектора, чтобы… — Тони закатил глаза и тихонько хмыкнул. — Ну. Чтобы убедиться, что всё в порядке.

Небула кивнула и треск коммуникатора оборвался.

В окружающей их сонной тишине четырехчасовое молчание до этого показалось вдруг невообразимо расточительным. Старк глянул исподлобья на Небулу, отвлёкшись от генератора, вспомнил гудение флуоресцентных ламп в мастерской, тихий стрёкот Дубины и менторское поскрипывание Эй-Ты. С грустной улыбкой подумал почему-то об оставленном на верстаке кофе, подмигнул воображаемой Пеппер и с дурацким азартом брякнул:

— Гипотетически. Если бы он был последним парнем во Вселенной…

— Как ты дожил до своих лет?

Притворного недовольства в голосе Небулы оказалось куда меньше чем облегчения в глазах.

Удивительно, подумал тогда Тони, как отчаянно в конечном итоге никто из не хотел умирать в одиночестве.

Удивительно, подумал он погодя.

Сколь многое на самом деле каждый из них мог пережить.


	7. Пауза на весь такт

До того момента, как Тони закончил МИТ, его похищали семь раз.

Про первые два раза он ничего помнил. Сидя в подвале трёх последующих, развлекал себя взломом чужой довольно дрянной системы безопасности, а два оставшихся воспринимал как средней паршивости квест. Был, к слову, глубоко оскорблён: похитители заперли его в комнате с абсолютно очевидной проводкой и вентиляцией. Первые опрометчиво оставили в комнате вышедший из строя старый радиоприёмник, вторые пошли дальше: попросили его об _одолжении_. Совершенно не учились на ошибках своих предшественников, и Тони понятия не имел, что бы думал по этому поводу Дарвин, но недалёким парням посоветовал «не гнать волну» и «обновить файрвол».

Было бы смешно, но через месяц после последнего похищения его на улице подкараулила жуткого вида цыганка, и прежде, чем её оттащили прочь отцовские бугаи, успела прошептать одну единственную фразу:

«Звёзды, Тони. Тебя погубят звёзды».

Он тогда пошутил про метеориты и Кларка Кента. Через десять лет заявил в интервью одному из научных журналов, что астрология не настоящая наука, а если бы он был покемоном, то был бы Псайдаком или Джиглипаффом [1]. И, _серьёзно_ , никто и никогда не верит цыганкам. Но каждый хоть когда-нибудь хотел быть покемоном. «Если вы понимаете, о чём я».

Теперь же Старк думал, что не удивился бы, окажись старуха очередной суперсекретной подопытной Гидры: бред, как показывала практика, не всегда оказывался бредом, люди с фамилией «Старк» долго и счастливо никогда не жили, и сейчас, дрейфуя где-то на задворках Вселенной, шансов умереть, попав в поле голодной блуждающей звезды, у него было куда больше, чем от шальной пули.

Небула с этим была до отвратительного искренне согласна. И, судя по всему, воспринимала Стива Уинвуда [2] слишком буквально.

— Мистер Фэнтези тоже один из ваших?

У Тони ушло несколько секунд на то, чтобы понять, о чём Небула вообще спрашивает, и ещё парочка — чтобы не расхохотаться. Уинвуд всё просил и просил мистера Фэнтези спасти их от темноты, прямо перед ними огнём горел красный гигант, а где-то позади сталкивались друг с другом гравитационные аномалии.

У Квилла был неплохой плейлист, Небула не понимала ни одной отсылки к поп-культуре, негромко, но заразительно смеялась и отчего-то до сих пор надеялась.

Оно и не удивительно: смысла держаться на краю пропасти не было — они давно упали. Тони сидел словно чуть позади самого себя, отстранённо наблюдая за тем, как выбивает на поверхности стола нехитрую мелодию Für Elise Бетховена:

 _— Ми-ре, ми-ре-ми-си-ре-до, ля, до-ми-ля. Нежнее, солнышко. Как с печатной платой: готовишь фольгированный стеклотекстолит, рисуешь разводку._  
— Сначала рисуешь разводку, а потом готовишь стеклотекстолит, мам.  
— Да, верно. Сначала правая рука — первые два такта. Обе руки — третий такт.  
  
…И разглядывал едва уловимые глазом дефекты на металлических пластинах вдоль пульта управления. Влажность и коррозия — простая неизбежность.

В обречённости была своя прелесть.

— Старк.

Тони встрепенулся, гоня прочь неожиданно живое воспоминание, и рассеянно отозвался:

— Да. Парень что надо.

 _— Шестой такт. Ми (вторая октава)-ре диез (вторая октава)-ми-си (первая октава)-ре бекар (вторая октава)… Нет, солнышко, играем просто белую ноту ре._  
— А левая рука — пауза на весь такт.  
— Верно, Тони.

До дома оставалось шесть секторов. Топлива — только на три. До Терры действительно не хватало, но, вероятно, на сей раз он не сдохнет, прежде чем они доберутся до следующей заправки — дрейфовать в космосе без единого шанса на спасение оказалось веселее, чем он ожидал, а плотоядная рикса творила чудеса.

— Его ведь не существует, да?

Еще несколько дней, и он научит Небулу шутить.

А конец…

Конец всегда был частью пути.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — так сказал РДМ, но какая разница;  
> [2] — Стив Уинвуд — солист группы Traffic, песня "Mr. Fantasy".


End file.
